An Unwanted Friend
by x-flashwithwave-x
Summary: His mother was dead, his father too busy for him. Matt Smith was lonley, until his father ordered him a persicom to keep him company, the only problem is, he hates technology! Will he befriend her, or perhaps more?
1. gothic persicoms?

**Flash: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This ma first Chobits fanfic ume! And with me I have my wittle baby dragon Smoky ume! Say hi smoky.**

**Smoky: Konichiwa.**

**Flash: He speaks some English, some Japanese, and some french, so bear with him ume!**

**Smoky: Konichiwa**

**Flash: I don't own Chobits ume, and I hope you enjoy my story, please review!**

**Smoky: Konichiwa

* * *

**

"Yes father."

A thirteen year old boy was sat on his bed, a rather expensive looking mobile held to his ear as he spoke to someone on it. His shoulder length blonde hair covered his sparkling blue eyes, as his face formed a frown.

"What do you mean your getting me someone to keep me company? Are you hiring another nanny? I'm thirteen now, I don't need someone to look after me!"

She shouted down the phone, before pressing the button to disconnect the call, and glancing round his room.

He was Mathew Smith. He was from England, but his mother and father moved to Japan with him when she was three. He picked up the langue easily, but didn't make friends quite so, but he found as his father became more successful in his job, the more friends he had. Eventually, his father became the boss of an extreamly successful company, and the family moved to a large mansion about a mile from where he used to live. About a year after though, his mother was involved in an accident, and killed instantly. His father had gone back to work almost days after, and Matt was becoming lonely.

Switching on his plasma screen TV, he saw an advert for persicoms, the latest models, and he sighed.

He didn't like technology, he watched TV, and that was it, he much preferred to be outside watching the clouds, or drawing the landscape. He hated the idea of persicoms, and the way they replaced humans. It was just _wrong_ in his opinion, they shouldn't exist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days later, a box arrived in the post. Matt knew nothing of it, and was grouchily drawing. He was interrupted by a knock in his door. When he opened it, he found his butler stood there, with a girl of about his age, but three inches, or there abouts, shorter.

"This arrived in the post for you this morning master."

The butler said, before somehow getting the girl and Matt in the middle of is room, shutting the door and disappearing down the hall in one swift movement.

The girl looked up at Matt, and spoke, her voice soft, and gentle, almost emotionless.

"Please state persicom's name!

Matt's eyes widened in horror as he glanced the girl up and down, recognising her styling from the advert on TV a few nights before.

Her knee-length black hair was pulled into two side pigtails, and glittered a deep purple where it caught the light. She had a slim figure, and large purple eyes that had no pupils. Just above her bunches sat two ports, indigo and lilac in colour. She was wearing a simply dress, in silvers and purples, and Matt recoiled in horror.

"What was my dad thinking? You… you're a persicom! You're technology! You are…"

"Please state persicom's name."

He stopped speaking, glancing the rather gothic looking machine up and down again. He supposed giving it a name would do no harm.

"Maria"

"Maria. Do you wish to save name?"

"yes."

"What may Maria call you?"

"Matt."

Lights scanned across the bottom of her eyes, to show she was processing the information.

"Saved."

Her tone of voice changed completely then, to sweet, innocent and girly. She sounded happy.

"Good morning Master Matt, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

Matt stared at her, and turned away from her, before saying.

"Change your looks. I don't like gothic stuff."

Maria nodded, and headed out of his room.

"Why did I give it a name?"

Matt smacked himself in the face, before sitting down and continuing his drawing.

* * *

**Flash: Yay ume! Do you like it? It's based off a dream I had a while back. Its pretty rubbish, but you get the idea ume!**

**Smoky: Konichiwa!**

**Flash: No Smoky, now we have to say bye bye to them! Say bye bye Smoky ume!**

**Smoky: Aurevoir!**

**Flash: Please review, and if you're gonna flame, make it constructive please, otherwise I can't improve ume! Bye Bye!!!!!!!!**


	2. little birdies outside the window

**Flash: I don't own Chobits, but I do own the storyline and characters in this story. Steal them and die!**

**Pleas enjoy reading!**

* * *

There was a knock on Matt's door, and he turned round, rolled his eyes and asked whoever it was to come in. The door opened, and there stood Maria, her before long black locks were now a light auburn red in colour, and her ports on the side of her head had changed to lilac and pastel blue. Her dress matched, and her hair was still in knee-length pigtails, but curly ringlets instead. She smiled at him, and bowed.

"Hello again Master Matt. What do you wish for me to do now?"

"Stop calling me master. That is really getting on my nerves."

"Yes Matt, if you so wish it."

A light scanned across the bottom of her still-lilac eyes, and she smiled.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Anything, I don't really care."

Maria walked over to Matt, who was sat at his desk, drawing, and glanced down at the picture. It was of a tall woman, with blonde hair up to her chin, and a happy smile. She looked at something else on Matt's desk, a picture, of the same woman.

"Who… is this?" she asked, picking it up.

"Put that down now." Matt shouted, grabbing the photo and slapping the unsuspecting Persicom. She blinked, and lifted her hand to her cheek, and tilted her head to one side. Matt looked at her, and placed the photo back on his desk.

"Never touch my stuff unless I say so, deal?"

"Yes Matt."

Maria turned, and started to leave the room, but Matt grabbed her arm, and as she turned round, bit his lip, and said. "Stay here, I'm sorry. I over reacted, you weren't to know."

"Know what?" she asked, curious. Matt wondered for a second how she was a new improved model, she seemed slightly dim-witted to him.

"That's my mother. She died, not long ago. That's the only photo I have of her. Father… father got rid of the rest."

A light scanned across the bottom of Maria's eyes, and she looked at Matt, before wrapping her arms round him and hugging him, much to his surprise. "How sad! I'm really sorry." She let go of him, and bowed, "Anything you wish me to do Matt?"

"Well, would you mind getting me a jam sandwich, I'm hungry, you don't hav…" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, however, as the persicom had set off downstairs to get him a jam sandwich.

She retuned a little later with a tray of about fifteen jam sandwiches, and placed it on Matt's table. He thanked her, and began to eat them, watching Maria watch him. He turned to look out of his window, watching the sparrows instead. "They are very pretty."

"Hmm?"

"The birds." Maria said, walking over and pointing at them, "Are rather beautiful."

"Yeah, they are."

He offered a jam sandwich to her, but she shook her head, and looked round his room. "What… what can I do know, Matt?"

"Anything you like, just don't break anything."

"Hai." She picked up a piece of paper, and began to draw, sitting next to Matt. It was a drawing of the sparrows outside, and he wasn't surprised to find she drew efficiently, like a camera, after all, she was a machine.

"Matt?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason, just watching you draw." He muttered, before standing up, "I'm going to put this downstairs, you stay here."

He opened his door, and was heading to the kitchen when he bumped into his father, who was walking down the corridor.

"Father! You are home early! Why?"

"I can to see how your latest gift was doing."

"Maria? She is fine."

"Why is she not taking that down for you?"

"She's not a slave!"

"She's a machine, Matt. Stop getting sentimental over anything that moves. Birds, animals, now persicoms? Don't be stupid." He stormed off, leaving Matt glaring in his direction, as he stormed down the stairs. When he came back up, he saw Maria talking to his father. She was smiling, and he was scowling. He said something, but Matt was too far away to hear. Maria replied, and then Matt's father shouted something, and slapped her.

Matt stopped, shocked, completely unsure as to why his father ad just done that.

* * *

**Flash: as am I. I'm too lazy to do my authors notes like before, but I want to apologise for the amount of time I take to update, and the shortness of my chapters. I get easily distracted from things. Please don't hate me!**


End file.
